


帕西瓦尔的五十道阴影

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fifty Shades of Percival, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey, M/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 灵感源自某一次访谈里主持人问及挥动魔杖的方式时，小雀斑说柯林（percy扮演者）用五十度灰的方式挥动魔杖简介：他哥哥把他托付给了一个看起来很靠谱的男人，他的确是这么觉得，直到那扇门被意外打开。
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. 格雷夫斯先生

"忒修斯，你让我去找的你那位老战友……他真的没什么问题？"纽特寄给忒修斯的信里这样写着。

当他哥哥收到这封信时，满心的疑惑，于是在回信里，他信誓旦旦道："我确信帕西瓦尔的人品绝对没问题。他有时候会比较严苛，不过他其实内心非常善良。难道你遇到了什么问题吗？"

纽特不知道要怎么回复哥哥。他没法描述真相，这有点让人难以启齿。

虽然第一天格雷夫斯就告诉了他他的性取向，但纽特表示这没什么。这听起来不过就是两个性取向不同的人要暂时同住一个屋檐下，这真的没什么。

他可以发誓，他绝对无心打开格雷夫斯家任何一扇上了锁的门——那件事事出有因：嗅嗅拖着一把不知道从哪里找来的钥匙跑掉了，钥匙上镶着一颗巨大的红宝石。纽特眼看就要抓住它，那机灵的小家伙一转弯，抱着钥匙打开了那扇门，门内一片漆黑。

幸好格雷夫斯还在MACUSA加班。纽特无奈地叹气，他伸手摸到了墙边的电灯开关，一刹那屋里就亮堂起来。  
哦，梅林的裤衩啊，这都是些什么!

他一伸手就把嗅嗅抓过来，然后僵在门口，这间屋子简直让他开了眼界——那么多款式不同的鞭子，还有许多他根本叫不出名字的道具。那些东西占据了好几个架子，甚至还有单独的柜子陈列着那些玩具。一张皮制的大床，四个角上有着黑色的铁环。这儿简直就像一个性爱玩具博物馆。梅林啊，原谅他脑子里立刻就有了画面。那个平日里不苟言笑、随时可以去代言美国政府的男人，站在这儿，白衬衣黑马甲，手里挥着一支样式简单的皮鞭……

接下来半年，他要和一个性虐狂住在同一件房子。

"妈的。"他一脸惊恐地抱着嗅嗅后退，关掉灯光，把门重新锁上。

"你不能再动这把钥匙了，别的什么都好。总之钥匙绝对不可以拿。"他严肃地指着嗅嗅。小家伙委委屈屈地交出钥匙，悲伤的转过身子把自己卷起来。

见状，纽特只得从口袋里掏出几枚金币，"但是这个你可以得到这个。"似乎是不满意金币的数量，但嗅嗅还是抱住了纽特手上的金币。

他把钥匙放回原位，心里祈祷格雷夫斯千万不要发现他进去过那间屋子。

结果这件事给他留下了无比深刻的印象，晚餐时，他一看地格雷夫斯的脸，脑子里就立刻闪现一大堆奇奇怪怪的东西——他真的不想这样，格雷夫斯或许只是有一些特殊的爱好，他根本没必要对此特殊看待，因为这根本不关他的事。问题是，他控制不住他的脑子。

纽特绷着脸，一手撑住额头，寻思着自己要怎么淡化这件事对自己的影响。对面的男人安静地切着盘子里的牛肉，他停顿下来，问道："你有什么不舒服吗？"

"呃……不，我只是今天看书看太久了，没什么。我以前经常这样。"他迅速为自己找了个借口，顺便偷偷腹诽：

我只是今天不巧发现了你的秘密，哦吼，格雷夫斯先生，没想到你居然是这样的人，一个衣冠禽兽。

天哪，纽特简直想把自己撞死在面前的描金白瓷盘里，我都在干什么？

格雷夫斯点点头，没再说什么。

晚饭后，纽特缩在客厅壁炉前的沙发里写写画画，羊皮纸飞扬在空中。格雷夫斯坐到了他对面的沙发里，伸手召来靠墙的书架上的几本书。

过了一会儿，格雷夫斯翻了一页手里的书，开口问道："咖啡还是茶？"纽特不明所以地抬头，见到两只精致的茶壶飘在他面前。

"咖啡。谢谢。"

那只壶追着要逃跑的白瓷茶杯，倒了一些咖啡，然后那杯子自己落到了纽特身边的矮桌上。"你看到了？"纽特刚要喝一口，听到这句话他差点吐出来。"看到什么？"他假装什么也不知道。

"你哥哥寄来的信。猫头鹰从书房扔进来，我不确定你看到了吗。"格雷夫斯抬眼看着他。

"哦，那封信，嗯，是的，我已经看到了。"他惊魂未定地捏紧了杯子，生怕这是一个试探。

他可没忘记格雷夫斯是什么人。论审讯，面前这个男人绝对是个中好手。

好在格雷夫斯没再问什么问题。

睡觉前他们互相道了声晚安，接着各自回到各自的房间。走廊的灯逐渐熄灭，格雷夫斯经过那间房间时顿了一下，随即若无其事的走回自己的卧室。

门上的咒语被动过了。


	2. 1917

他无心打破这个谎言，如果纽特隐藏的足够好，那么他就会装作什么也没有，等到半年后纽特重新回去英国，又或许对方会借口其他事情提前离开……这件事并不会影响到他们中的任何一方。

因此，纽特对此的反应，根本不是他需要考虑的问题。他确信纽特不是那种会置喙他人隐私的隐私。

夜晚很安静，他睁着眼望着灰暗的天花板，思绪飘到十五年前在忒修斯家过的那个圣诞节。

姜色头发的小男孩看起来并不喜欢家庭聚会，一个人在外面玩到很晚。斯卡曼德夫人请他去寻找家里的小儿子，于是他欣然应允，并且在那橙黄温暖的路灯下看到了正在用魔杖堆雪的纽特。"那是什么？"他问，靠近了自娱自乐的男孩。纽特惊了一下，很不好意思地收回了魔杖，"我……我想堆一只凤凰。""凤凰？"他露出一个温和的微笑，"为什么是凤凰？""我在学校认识的一位老师，他有一只凤凰，"小纽特的眼神里露出了欢喜，"那只凤凰很美。"

但纽特的手艺不太好，那一堆雪看不出一点凤凰的样子来。他的鼻子冻的通红，兴许是保暖咒用的并不熟练。帕西瓦尔走近他，为他围上围巾，稳固了保暖咒，然后伸手一挥，那一堆雪立刻变作凤凰的模样，洋洋洒洒的雪花就像凤凰涅槃于灰烬带起的火星。

"回家吧。大家正在等你。"

天蓝纯粹的眼睛里亮起光来，一瞬间他愣了神，仿佛见到了星星。

那是1917年的圣诞夜，除了斯卡曼德家的蛋酒让他印象深刻，还有那个小斯卡曼德，眼睛里藏着星子的孩子。

或许是回忆让他放松了心神，等他起来时，他惊讶地发现自己上班要迟到了。

那个边角破损的棕色皮箱搁在扶手椅旁边，他走过去敲了敲盖子道："纽特，我需要去上班了。"底下的人似乎说了些什么，但并没有打开箱子。帕西瓦尔不见纽特出来，于是抓起飞路粉从壁炉到达了MACUSA。

他有预感，这预感在他进入MACUSA大厅中时果然应验——从来没有迟到过的帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯（即使是被黑魔王冒名顶替时也未迟到）居然破天荒的来晚了十分钟。那些傲罗们在他身后低声讨论的声音愈演愈烈，他不得不转过身子给他们一个充满威压的眼神。所有人顿时噤声。

等到批阅文书时，他突然发现有一份文件被他落在家里，那份文件他随手放在了沙发旁的桌子上了，还在上面标注了"紧急"的便签。这时候他终于明白纽特在皮箱里嘟囔了什么。

生平第一次，他不仅迟到了，还落下了重要文书。

正当他打算让蒂娜帮他回家取东西时，他办公室桌子上的铃铛突然响了，"部长，有一位斯卡曼德先生要找您，他说他是来为你送东西的。"

"让他来找我。"他匆忙起身，在打开门时几乎要撞上门外的纽特。"嗨，你的东西忘了 "纽特向他挥了挥手里的文件袋。

"仁慈的路易斯，你来的太是时候了。"他接过了文件袋，果然是他忘记的那一份。"早上在家我就提醒了你，我想你或许没在意，所以我就去看了看。"纽特还站在门外，很显然帕西瓦尔忘了这件事。几个傲罗正好经过这里去东边的会议室，听到纽特的话时纷纷侧目。

很快纽特就因担心皮箱里的动物匆忙告辞，帕西瓦尔也不得不投入紧张的工作之中。

本来他打算直接从茶水间召来一杯咖啡，但是考虑到他已经坐在办公室一整天了，于是他自行走去了茶水间。

"嘿，你们知道吗，咱们部长有一个同居人!"

他的脚步顿住了，听到这话，他躲在拐角处给自己施了一个静音咒。

"看在莫嘉娜的份上，哈里斯你可停下你无聊的八卦吧。部长才不会和人同居呢，他就是一个工作狂。"另一道声音响起。

"不不不，听我说，早上我们和杰米去会议室开会——呃，你们应该知道那个人，就是那个英国傲罗的弟弟，有一箱子神奇动物那个。"旁人立刻接道："纽特·斯卡曼德？""对对对，就是他!"那声音突然激动起来，"他说早上在家就提醒了部长带文件，结果部长还是忘了。"

格雷夫斯打算听完他们的八卦再现形。

"哈里斯，真的不是你想太多？我记得小斯卡曼德来的时候你好像还对他有点意思。"

听到这里，格雷夫斯心底有些不悦了。

"听我说，还有一个证据——"

格雷夫斯已经可以猜到了。

"部长今天迟到了。你们见过这男人迟到吗？没有。"

茶水间响起惊讶的声音，听起来至少四个人。

"各位，下周墨西哥猫狸子的案件就交给你们了。"帕西瓦尔缓慢地从拐角处走出来，满意地看到四个人，啊不，五个人惊恐的表情。奎妮刚刚走过来，她只是抱着杯子多听了一耳朵，格雷夫斯走的时候她欲哭无泪地望着部长的身影说不出话来。


	3. 他的秘密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他觉得这完全要归咎于英国人说话的腔调，那么一句话放慢了说，再加上他们抑扬顿挫、"贵族做派"式的口音，几个单词、一句简单的话，简直就像印刻在某项法案上的誓言，端庄而深刻。与此同时，仿佛听到另一道声音在他脑海里宣判：格雷夫斯，你要坠入爱河了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建议结合BGM《Fuck it,i love you》Lana Del Rey 食用

尽管已经有一队傲罗因为八卦被罚，但流言还是悄悄地传遍了MACUSA。这件事甚至在下午直接越洋传到了忒修斯那里。

办公桌上的电话在一片安静里蓦然响起，格雷夫斯在匆忙之中接起电话，"喂？""帕西？我是忒修斯。"那边的声音似乎隐约带着笑意，"你和纽特怎么了？我甚至被告知你们两个要结婚了？这什么情况？"格雷夫斯手里的黑色钢笔顿住，那支笔灵活的在他指尖转了一圈又一圈。"大概是早上纽特来帮我送东西，不幸的被MACUSA最八卦的几个家伙撞见……我没想到八卦进展这么快？我们甚至还结婚了？"他忍俊不禁，笑出了声。忒修斯也笑了起来，"好了，开个玩笑。纽特在你那边还好吧？希望他没给你添太多麻烦。""当然没有。我相信我们会相处的很好。"格雷夫斯又想起回忆里那个蓝眼睛的小孩子，"不忙的时候多和纽特联系。"两人又聊了一些时政，随即互相告了声再见便挂了电话。

由于许多被捕黑巫师的定案报告还未审查，他不得不加班——这已经是这个星期的第三次了。纽特大概会自己解决晚饭问题的，他这样想着，又投入了工作。

奎妮站在门口抱着文件，她的手僵在门前，耳朵里还是刚才格雷夫斯对着电话说的那句："我相信我们会相处的很好。"她确信隔着门缝她看到了部长脸上的微笑。可惜平日里警觉的格雷夫斯并没有发现他的下属在门缝后偷窥。

一不小心，她又偷偷听到了格雷夫斯内心的想法，对方正在内心感叹小纽特的可爱。

最终她还是没有敲下门，转了个圈径直离开部长办公室。等到奎妮见到蒂娜，她立刻拉着姐姐跑到一边，"你最近看到纽特了吗？"蒂娜疑惑地摇头，"没有。他说他要暂时住在一个朋友家里。""我觉得，他可能是住在了部长家里。"奎妮瞧了瞧四周，低声道。蒂娜十分震惊，"怎么可能？我以为格林德沃的事情过去之后他们就再无交集了……你是说，"她的表情严肃而不可置信，"那边办公室里那个冷酷无情的格雷夫斯部长，居然让别人住在他家了？"她的表情随即变得就像第一次听说格林德沃曾经和邓布利多有一段恋情一样。

"该不会真的像他们说的一样吧？"奎妮拽拽她的袖子，"他们说这两人是情侣关系。""我觉得纽特会告诉我们。"蒂娜摇了摇头，其实她内心也有些不确定。

"可是纽特从来没告诉我们他喜欢男人——不要说你不知道，那次酒吧后面我们都看到了，哈里斯正拉着他……"蒂娜慌忙捂住了她的嘴。

"嘘。"

格雷夫斯抱着文件从她们旁边经过，似乎并没有听到什么。

蒂娜望着格雷夫斯离开的背影，低声道："也许只是哈里斯一厢情愿呢？你又不是没见到最近他失落的模样。如果真的是你说的那样，纽特早晚会告诉我们。不要揣测那么多了。"

虽然这么说着，但蒂娜在心里埋下了怀疑的种子，这两个略显奇怪的人也许真的不按套路走到了一起呢？  
格雷夫斯返回办公室时，一位老朋友正在那里等他，副部长埃尔默·达斯顿。

"老家伙，很久没有见到你加班了 "金发的男人翘起腿来，随手翻着桌子上的资料。格雷夫斯立刻把怀里的档案丢给对方，"埃尔默，你来的正是时候。帮我批了剩下的文件，关于你的行动报告可以晚一些交。"他一边说着，一边挥着魔杖，身上又是一丝不苟的三件套。埃尔默挑着眉打量他，"你结婚了？""当然没有。"格雷夫斯叹了口气，调整着领口的领针，"家里有客人，我需要早点回去。"

埃尔默没再追问，他心里已经有了盘算，眼下，他需要尽快完成手里的烂摊子，"下次请我去柏树酒吧!"

"当然。"男人利落地出门，将门反手关上。

他看了眼时间，从家里的壁炉出来时还不算太晚。令他惊讶的是，纽特正在厨房做饭。

纽特卷起了袖子，他没有用魔杖，就像麻鸡音乐指挥家一样，挥着手臂，那些食材便自己准备好，混合在一起。不知为什么，格雷夫斯一直在盯着对方的腰看，他觉得很有可能是因为纽特太瘦了。

"你在做什么？"他问道。

"鸡丁沙拉？我想我大概还记得怎么做。还有龙蒿烤鸡，那是我会做的第一道比较正式的菜……"他无暇顾及格雷夫斯，忙活着自己的工作。

这一切让格雷夫斯有些如梦似幻的感觉，他从来没有在加班后还能在家里吃上一顿饭。

不像英国人那副"贵族做派"，美国人并不喜欢家养小精灵，因此家务大多是他用魔法或是亲力亲为完成。

"好了。脆培根鸡丁芒果沙拉，"他指挥着盘子按顺序落在餐桌上，"配血橙酱。烤鸡可能还得等一会儿。"他的表情有点苦恼，大概是苦恼于手艺生疏。

这无疑是一顿完美的饭，令格雷夫斯印象深刻。此刻，他觉得无论纽特在这间屋里发现了什么，现在对方大概都已经不怎么在意了。这件事让他松了口气。

莫名地，他有些担心纽特知道他的秘密。纽特似乎一直都是他记忆里那个满眼星河的孩子，无论是1917年的圣诞夜，还是他被囚禁后被对方救出来时——这是一个不好的迹象，有人在他脑海里留下的印象太深刻了。

这时候他突然有些排斥自己——纽特发现自己的秘密以后绝对会离他远远的。想到这，他失落起来。对面的纽特不明所以地问道："帕西，怎么了？还合胃口吗？"这个称呼让他一阵晃神，"不，我没事，我只是想起了以前的事情，"他换上了轻松的表情，"你还记得1917年……我们第一次认识的时候吗？"

格雷夫斯觉得接下来的事情他会记住一辈子，直到带进坟墓。

纽特放下刀叉，用餐巾擦了擦嘴，那双一如往昔的眼睛望着他，笑容温暖的就像热可可，他说："我记得，我永远记得。事实上，那只凤凰——你用魔法为我堆的那只，我把它保存起来了。"他笑起来，似乎为自己的的话而不好意思，脸颊微微发红，海洋一样的眼眸也低垂了下去。

他觉得这完全要归咎于英国人说话的腔调，那么一句话放慢了说，再加上他们抑扬顿挫、"贵族做派"式的口音，几个单词、一句简单的话，简直就像印刻在某项法案上的誓言，端庄而深刻。与此同时，仿佛听到另一道声音在他脑海里宣判：格雷夫斯，你要坠入爱河了。

仁慈的路易斯，他闭了闭眼，为什么是纽特。他当然不会去爱上记忆里的小孩，但是这个小孩身形抽条开来，成了身量瘦高的清俊男子，以他的审美来说就是恰到好处。

为什么是他，为什么是现在……等等诸如此类的问题，没人说得清爱情是什么原理的魔法，也没人破解的了它。他不禁叹了口气，你喜欢一个人，而你和他相差了十几岁，而且你他妈的还有一整间屋子的秘密——不可能有人能够接受的秘密。

帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯切着烤鸡肉，心里酸涩的像是被橙汁浸润过，好像这场恋爱还没开始就被他本人宣告了结束。


	4. 一夜难眠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 船上的人为他们抵达美国而欢呼，而他在心底为这一场期待已久的重逢而欢呼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建议结合BGM《Ultraviolet》Freya Ridings 阅读  
> *出自《麦克白》莎士比亚

纽特能察觉到帕西瓦尔的不对劲，但他不知道原因。

他认为帕西瓦尔应该没有发现自己闯进了那间房间，又或许对方不认为他得知这件事会威胁到他。那么作为一个合格的室友，他就应该无视这件事，他也的确这样做了。

今晚的饭菜他准备的许久，角驼兽成功产下了几个小宝宝，他照顾了它们一段时间，终于有了空闲休息，这也是他打算好好做一顿饭的原因。

他猜帕西瓦尔大约很少在家做饭——厨房里的很多东西包装都没有开。

啧，没有生活情趣的美国人。

这么说似乎也不太准确，他摆弄着手里的书，思绪又飘回了那间房间，简直是"情趣"的极致体现。他很难想象帕西瓦尔的"同伴"是什么样的人，即使他精通许多动物的行为习惯。帕西瓦尔本人就很难与那些东西联想到一起，他无奈地捂住了脸，埋在手掌里的脸悄悄地红了。

在他的记忆里，好像时光硬生生将这个人劈成了两半，一半停留在1917年，一半则来到了现在。冬日飞扬的雪花里，那个穿着黑色大衣的男人向他走来，问道："那是什么？"他觉得自己一定脸红了。他从来不觉得魔法是什么特殊的东西，直到魔力自那支镶银魔杖杖尖倾泄而出，一只雪堆成的凤凰落在他身前。

梅林啊，这人大约是借着哥哥朋友的身份来满足他愿望的天使吧。

而后来他仅在忒修斯的信的电话里偶然再看到、听到这个人，随着年龄渐长，他的脑海里只有男人最后拉着他往回走的身影依然清晰。或许是这道身影对他意义非凡，那些湿润的梦境间他总会见到这个人。从孩童到青少年，他的梦里只有那双眼睛，只有那个人。毫无欲念遐思的动作和身影都能让他无法自持，他深深地唾弃自己，却没办法让少年人的暗恋停下来。

十五年几乎是弹指一挥间，他去了世界上很多地方，也曾在生死之间徘徊。当那艘麻瓜轮船靠近纽约的海港时，他不能说他没有注意到帕西瓦尔，他一直在人群中寻找他，寻找一双漆黑如墨的双眼。船上的人为他们抵达美国而欢呼，而他在心底为这一场期待已久的重逢而欢呼。

"纽特·斯卡曼德？"对方向他询问道。

一段系挂了十五年的幽灵突然在他面前有血有肉，开口说话，一时间他竟怔愣起来，不知如何是好。

人类是习惯倚靠过往记忆与经验活下去的动物，他很难不把眼前的人与小时候见到的人相比较，可惜时间太久，鸿沟难以逾越，他发现眼前的人与他在美国遇到的任何一位巫师都并无不同——他们是刚刚认识的陌生人。

第一天他就不小心"窥探"了不得了的秘密，印象里那个温文尔雅的帕西似乎被人施了法，整个形象颠倒过来。但即使是这样，他也没办法搁置下心里的执念。纽特仰躺在沙发里，他绝望地望着天花板上的古典吊灯，疑心自己大约从小就古怪不寻常，竟将根本就是无疾而终的暗恋持续了十五年。

可悲的是，他现在可能还是老样子。

别这样，纽特，你们不是同路人。别忘了曾经你也喜欢过女孩子。他这样告诉自己。

只是最近太忙了，一空闲下来，他就立刻提着箱子去随便哪个森林待着，研究动物或者是写书，都要好过在这儿待着。

早知道他心底压根没放下，早知道帕西瓦尔已经不复从前，他就不该听忒修斯的，来到这个该死的地方。

在隔壁的卧室里，帕西瓦尔辗转反侧，难以入睡，晚餐时的一杯红酒反倒让他头脑更加清醒，他以为自己只能通过极端的手段才能尝到正常人的情感，那种类似少年人初恋一样绵软骚动的感觉像是迟到了许久，几乎让他有点恍惚。这让他心神不宁的对象就在他隔壁，而他根本没法直接敲开对方的门，然后说："嘿，我喜欢你，明天可以约你出去吗？"

然后呢？第二天就得告诉对方，"哦，抱歉，我其实是个性虐狂，希望你不要介意。你想去我的收藏室看看吗？"

他侧着头，把一半的脸藏在枕头里。

在学校时的经历让他变了副样子，但他从未后悔过自己做出的每一步决定。眼下他却不知如何是好，好像每一步都预示了他难以把控的结局。

也许我该向他说出来，承认这一切，格雷夫斯想着，让这一切痛快点。

也许我该跟他坦白，说出我一直想说的，纽特想，最起码让我看到结局。

这一夜，两人翻来覆去，不知是谁先入了梦境。无论黑夜怎样悠长，白昼终会到来*。


	5. 他

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那些傲罗虽然站得远了一些，但他们都紧握着魔杖瞄准包围圈中央——现在的格雷夫斯是一只完完全全的豹子，所以他真的有可能会伤到纽特。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部长是一只大猫（雾）

前些日子MACUSA发出了邀请，想让纽特以顾问的身份为他们提供一些神奇动物调查研究的帮助。

纽特答应了，收到邀请时他正在森林里写他的书，距离上一次他见到帕西瓦尔已经是半个月前的事了。

很遗憾他实在没有勇气表白，仔细思忖一番，又觉得自己太莽撞。于是他决定带着箱子跑的越远越好。

丛林与原始的生活让他暂时从城市里脱离开来，这种更为原始和自然的生活方式让他更能放松下来做自己的事情。

但现在又到了该回去的时候。

下了船时他在人群中看到了蒂娜，对方向他挥着手臂跑来。"纽特!这儿!"他提着箱子走过去，好像又是十几天前他刚刚到这里的场景重现，只是帕西瓦尔不在。

"部长去执行任务了，我想暂时有一段时间你看不到他了。"蒂娜仔细地打量着纽特的表情。而纽特沉默着，只是低声道："我知道了。"她盯着那双蓝眼睛，企图看出点别的情绪，但这一切都是徒劳。"他把钥匙留给你了，在这儿。"

他接过那把钥匙，金属的温度猛地冰了他一下。纽特握紧钥匙，把它放着大衣口袋里，"谢谢你，蒂娜。"

蒂娜看着他，似乎是想说什么，但是无从开口 纽特的每一个动作都在告诉她：什么都不要说。

那个晚上，他站在那间房间门口许久，似乎在试探能否踏入一片禁区。而半晌以后，纽特低着头朝自己的房间走去。

他觉得像是被人遗忘在这里，和这座冷漠的房子一起。

他经过格雷夫斯的房间，门并没有上锁，他鬼使神差地走过去拧开了门。然而他做完就后悔了，可惜门已经开了。那张与格雷夫斯本人一样不近人情的床上铺着深灰色的被子，这是一张看起来就很舒服的床，但气势汹汹让人不敢靠近。

或许是蓬松的被子吸引了他，他情不自禁地扑倒在床上，深深地陷入柔软的被子和另一个人的气味当中。  
这很奇怪，但他不想起来。

当生物钟将他叫醒时，他恍然发觉自己在格雷夫斯床上睡了一晚上。

一个魔法就足够掩盖所有证据。但他仍像做了什么罪不可赦的事一样。

直到他进入MACUSA他的脸都还是红的。

实际上没人告诉他格雷夫斯去干了什么，直到他在保育所工作时被几个傲罗慌慌张张地叫走帮忙——并不是为了什么魔法生物。

他看到那只动物时愣住了，或者换句话说：他不知道傲罗们为什么处理不好一只非魔法生物。

那是只美洲豹，有着纯黑的皮毛和一双黄色的眼睛。它警觉地观察着周围的人，眼神落在纽特身上时突然停下，像是看到了猎物。

纽特握着魔杖的手紧了紧，他突然想到，面前的……或许并不是普通的动物，所以他直接问："这是谁？"

那个傲罗叹了口气，无奈道："这是格雷夫斯部长。"看到纽特瞪大了双眼，他继续解释道："他出任务时不小心中了一个圈套……我们不太能确定那是谁设下的。总之他变成了他的阿尼玛格斯形态……不过，他现在应该觉得他是一只豹子。"

很显然面前的黑色巨猫并不觉得自己是个人，它张着嘴露出牙齿，企图恐吓面前这一群胆大包天的人类。

不对劲。那只巨猫眯着眼打量纽特，它的鼻子仔细地嗅闻了一番，小心而缓慢地靠近纽特——它在这个人身上闻到了自己的味道。

它的喉咙里发出低沉的吼声。纽特谨慎地弯下身子，他向身边的哈里斯做了个手势，哈里斯挥手安静地示意其他傲罗后退。

这头豹子绕着纽特走动，它的眼睛死死地盯着纽特，好像随时都可能吃掉他，尾巴却又轻轻地搔着他的裤腿，黑色光滑柔顺的皮毛流水一样不经意擦过他的身体。

纽特缓慢地单膝跪下，他让自己的动作慢到让这头豹子不至于反应过激，尽管他通常研究魔法生物，但对于非魔法生物他也同样了解。

这黑色的大家伙胆大包天的伸着头嗅着纽特的大衣领子以及他的脖子、脸。

那些傲罗虽然站得远了一些，但他们都紧握着魔杖瞄准包围圈中央——现在的格雷夫斯是一只完完全全的豹子，所以他真的有可能会伤到纽特。

纽特小心地抬手，搭在豹子的脖子上，像是对待一只猫那样轻轻挠着它。那双黄宝石一样的眼睛眯了眯，像是无比享受一样靠在纽特的手里。

片刻之后，它就彻底将纽特归为自己的的所有物——哈里斯企图靠近纽特时它便愤怒地起身怒吼，在他们后退时，它又继续趴在纽特腿上享受对方的按摩。

"我想部长如果记得这一切……他会弄死我们。"其中一个傲罗苦涩地开口。

"一定会的。"哈里斯回答道，他的声音听起来很悲伤。

纽特不敢轻易移动，他只能一边揉着手掌下的大型动物，一边轻轻开口："你们没有找到可以解咒的人吗？"

"咒语会自行消退……但是无法破解。"一位女性傲罗说道。

"那需要多久？""我们不清楚咒语消退的触发原理，因此我们还不能确定？"那是一位有着金色头发的女人，她皱着眉毛，"这需要点时间再研究。但……部长先生不肯配合。"她无奈地看着那头快要睡着的豹子。

纽特笑起来，"那我们或许现在有办法了。"

其他的傲罗隐去身形，把空间留给纽特。纽特一边半搂着靠在他怀里的豹子，一边轻声询问道："我们回去好吗？"那只黑色的脑袋蹭了蹭纽特的脸，抬起一只爪子轻轻踩着纽特的大腿，它仰起身子，脸贴着纽特，两双眼睛正对上。

"好吧。我只能幻影移形带你回去了。"


	6. 秘密与暗恋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是很久以前就开始的一场暗恋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇的篇幅不够放番外了 有空重开番外

忒修斯坐在客厅的沙发里，手里端着一杯红茶。  
他的老朋友坐在他的对面。  
上次在斯卡曼德家他们也是这样，不过与上次不同的是，他的老朋友帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯变成了一只豹子。  
魔法在格雷夫斯的阿尼玛格斯形态上更进一步，让这家伙忘记了自己为人的记忆——它除了很聪明以外，就是只不折不扣的豹子了。  
纽特坐在旁边的单人小沙发里，望着神情复杂的忒修斯，终于忍不住开口道："我想也许你能让他想起来一些事情……所以……"他一摊手，"怎么样？"  
忒修斯叹了口气，"纽特，我觉得这样还不如让你来——你对于动物比我更了解；我对于帕西瓦尔的记忆帮不到这种形态的他。"  
但忒修斯还是尽可能的尝试了一下——对着这头通体漆黑的美洲豹讲述他们一同作战的经历。帕西瓦尔懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，安静地坐在那听完忒修斯的话已经是他的极限了。黑豹慢吞吞地走到纽特身边，轻轻一跃，踩着沙发趴到了纽特身上。看起来就像一条黑色的毯子盖在纽特的大腿上。  
"他为什么对你这么亲近？"忒修斯很疑惑。  
纽特脸红了，他微微低垂着脑袋，生怕忒修斯发现他的脸色不对劲，"我不知道……我在这儿住的久了，可能身上……"他看了忒修斯一眼，后者顿时明白了。  
黑豹似乎也不担心忒修斯会造成威胁，他闭着眼在纽特身上打盹，而对方的手正识趣地抚摸着他背部的皮毛、轻柔地揉着他的后颈。  
"你有写信给邓布利多吗？"  
纽特愣住了，接着他摇了摇头，"没有。"他沉默下来，没有解释原因。  
客厅里陷入沉寂。  
黑豹依然悠哉地睡着觉。  
下午时英国魔法部寄来一封信，催促忒修斯回去开会，因此他不得不在晚餐前就告别了纽特。临行前那只黑豹甚至没给他一个眼神。深知好友变了副样子，但忒修斯还是有点受伤，怎么就被区别对待了呢？  
豹子早早地吃完兔子，清洗好自己，卧到了纽特的床上。  
晚上纽特经过走廊上那间房间时，他顿住了——那间有"秘密"的房间的门开了。  
他找到了嗅嗅，可这小东西并没有拿走钥匙，而且有了钥匙它也不一定能够打开门。纽特站在门前，他应该直接走回卧室的，但他站在这儿犹豫不决，那柄古铜色复古雕花门把在他的视线当中，半开的门缝后是一片黑暗。他不怕黑，但他忍不住想推开——尽管他知道后面有什么。  
事实就是这样，你或许不会好奇一扇锁着的门后有什么。但如果你知道门后有一些秘密，而它现在开着，无人防守，你难道不想打开它，仔细地窥探秘密吗？那当然不是绅士所为，但绅士也无法抗拒内心。  
纽特推开了门，那到黑影流水一样沿着墙走来，而他并未注意。  
再次看到满墙奇怪而淫邪的器具，他至少不像第一次那样惊讶了。只是他的感受依然很一言难尽，大抵是因为帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯于他有着非同寻常的意义。上学那会儿他的确尝试着交了几个女朋友，但没有任何办法让他停下喜欢帕西瓦尔。可他如果是同性恋，他又偏偏对帕西瓦尔以外的其他男性毫无感觉。  
好友曾嘲笑他并非世间现存的任何一种性取向，他的性取向就叫帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。  
他坐在房间里一张黑色单人皮沙发上，盯着正前方墙壁上挂着的一副风景画——在这样的环境里，放这么一幅画着实奇怪而不合常理。但沙发的位置又告诉他主人多次在这个地方抬头凝视这幅画。  
于是他站起身来，走上前去，靠近那幅画。  
黑色的美洲豹潜行在暗夜里，穿过幽暗的走廊，循着纽特的味道踏进这扇门。琥珀一眼的眼睛因骤然变亮的灯光而瞳孔缩紧，穿着白色浴袍的身影清晰地印刻在眼瞳之中。格雷夫斯的意识并没有为人的记忆，却总是对这个行为怪异的男人感到熟悉。  
轻快鲜亮的颜色描绘出田野间唯美自然的景象，田野间空荡荡的，画面有些单调，看起来笔触略显稚嫩。他仔细地看着，在画面下方起伏的金色麦浪之间找到了一棵小树——他心底逐渐起了疑心，所以他沿着树继续看，果不其然，在不远处看到了被黄色颜料掩盖的不起眼的红色一点，那是一个谷仓，在整幅画面中藏的很严实，如果不是他可以寻找……什么东西蹭了他的脚踝，接着，一双手自身后抚上他的肩膀。  
"你并没有经过主人的允许。"那声音他太熟悉了，但他没有转过身，男人的双手依然在他肩膀上，他的双肩微微颤抖着，他的声音也有些许不稳，"这……为什么……"他摇着头，却连完整的句子都说不出来。  
"你想知道这幅画为什么会在这儿。"  
"我……我以为它已经被扔了。"  
纽特小时候遇见帕西瓦尔时，两人曾经一起画了一副画，那幅画在后来纽特想起去找时就不见了，他当时也并未放在心上——那只是一张画面单调，画者尚不成熟的画。但他也绝未料到这幅画在这儿。  
那双手移开，却搁在他的腰上，温热的躯体自身后紧贴上来，他无法克制自己向后倚靠在男人身上，他颤抖着，依旧无言。  
他眼里看着那幅画，无法想象这幅画的之于男人的意义。男人宽大的手掌拉起他的手，摸索着画框下的机关，整幅画移开，显露出背后的保险箱。格雷夫斯没有避开纽特，他用魔法打开门，里面的东西一览无余。  
不是什么价值连城的宝藏，而是一些照片、剪报、甚至还有通缉令和……一件校服。照片里全是他，而那件有些发旧的校服他倒不知道是什么时候丢的。他脸红了，后退是他的本能，而他的后路早就被截断。  
"我很高兴你能看到我的秘密。"  
"纽特。全部都是你。"细碎的亲吻落在他的耳朵、脖子上。  
"你现在该清楚地知道我是什么样的人了。我知道这些秘密不会永远隐藏，不如全盘托出。"  
他终于转过身，黑潭一样深不见底的双眼痴迷地盯着他，仿佛已经被他用目光剥了个干净。男人更进一步，将他堵在墙边。  
他根本对眼前的人毫无抵抗力，但他什么也说不出，只好抬起手抵住男人的胸膛。还是平日里的三件套，他低着头，目光落在男人领口的黑蝎领针上。  
"我给你两个选择。明天一早就离开这儿，要么……"格雷夫斯的手指放在了他的马甲扣子上。  
他没法拒绝。倘若眼前的人不是他的暗恋对象，仅仅是忒修斯的朋友、他认识的人，他绝对会立刻走出去。  
格雷夫斯凶狠地盯着他，眼神里带着饥饿与贪婪，他的确渴望纽特，但他这么做，却是为了让纽特离开。  
看吧，我就是这样的人，一个凶狠而古怪的男人。  
苍白却有力的手握住了他的手。黑色眼睛猛然睁大。  
"纽特？"  
纽特脸色红的几乎要滴血，他看起来快哭了，委屈又不知如何是好。"我……我没想……"他飞快地看了一眼格雷夫斯，"我没想离开。"  
格雷夫斯的眼神变了变，他闭上眼睛，温柔地亲了亲纽特的额头。"那你该知道你走不掉了。"这就好像一场梦，而他无法克制自己。  
他们一起走出了这间承载了许多东西的房间。"纽特，我会把所有的事情都告诉你，但还不是现在。"他关上了门。  
格雷夫斯和他满是阴影的灵魂，被另一个人点亮。  
MACUSA在一次例行会议结束后，许多格雷夫斯的部下纷纷聚在一起讨论：部长变了许多，不再那么一副冷冰冰、拒人千里的表情；根据可靠线人的证词，格雷夫斯每周去一次的酒吧他也不去了；熟识格雷夫斯几个酒吧老赌客也抱怨道失去了一个相当不错的牌友。  
老板娘坐在吧台后慢悠悠地调着酒，插了一嘴："兴许那家伙结婚了呢？老婆总是管的严。"几个赌客发出唏嘘声，感叹老赌客也翻了船。  
但谁知道呢？可能他真的结婚了。


End file.
